


Поклонник

by Yozhik



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Поклонник

Ей крупно не повезло.  
То есть, сначала-то повезло. Она прошла сквозь Завесу. Она вырвалась из хитрой ловушки практически без потерь. Она даже нашла мага. Бесхозного и, кажется, пока никому не нужного. С такими богатыми – хотя и простыми – желаниями, которых хватило бы очень надолго. И тут везение как-то разом кончилось. Нет, он, безусловно, не остался равнодушен, он восхищался ею, он о ней даже заботился, но что касается её целей…  
Демонесса являлась ему во сне – он думал «О, симпатичная девушка» и не обращал внимания. Она пыталась соблазнять его исполнением желаний – он ограничивался банальным «сейчас поесть бы». И даже был абсолютно доволен тем, что есть.  
А для полного счастья она ещё и застряла в текущей форме.  
Нет, хватит, она поговорит с ним прямо сейчас! И пусть только попробует!..  
– Слушай, человек, я серьёзно говорю, – полосатый хвост Китти пружиной взвился в воздух.  
– Ты ещё и разговариваешь? Ох ты умница моя, – расплылся в улыбке Андерс и протянул кошке кусок жареной рыбы.


End file.
